


A Piece of Rainbow's Mind

by oldlope



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Hypnotism, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mind Control, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, i guess, kind of, pretty lighthearted though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldlope/pseuds/oldlope
Summary: [Set during S1 E6 "Boast Busters"] Rainbow Dash decides to do what everypony else is too polite to do, and give that stuck up Trixie a piece of her mind. (Un)fortunately for her, Trixie decides to keep it...





	A Piece of Rainbow's Mind

Rainbow Dash couldn't believe what she had just seen. So smug, so proud, and disrespectful to boot. Nopony acted like that around here, no matter how great and powerful they think they are. “Sure, maybe I brag a bit from time to time.” Dash though to herself as she approached the stagecoach. “but I’m the fastest flier in Equestria, I’ve got a right to be proud of that. All she's done is make some flashy lights! Heck, Twilight could kick her butt any day.” There was no doubt about it, Applejack was right. Somepony had to give this “great and powerful” Trixie a piece of her mind!

Rainbow Dash found the door of the stagecoach unlocked and ajar, pushing it open she saw a light blue tail poking out from around a corner. “Uh, Hi? Trixie?” she said. Trixie started a bit, not expecting a visitor. She cleared her throat and stepped out into full view, throwing her head back and putting on a confident smile. “Come to admire the greatest magician in the history of Equestria? Very well, admire away.” Rainbow sighed, shaking her head slightly. “Actually, I’ve got something I want to say to you.” She opened her mouth to speak again, only to find Trixie's hoof on her lips. “don't tell me, it's plain as day. You want the great and powerful Trixie's autograph, don't you? Well, perhaps Trixie could be persuaded, if you can convince her that you appreciate her numerous talents enough to truly...” Dash took a step back. “Actually,” She said, talking over Trixie. “i wanted to ask you who the heck you think you are!” Trixie struck a pose and make a few sparks from her horn. “Why, the one and only, the magnificent Trixie, of course.” she replied without missing a beat.

“You're not so great.” Dash said, frowning at her. “you brag so much, but I haven't seen you do anything that special. You're just a big blowhard!” Trixie was taken aback by this, staring at Rainbow Dash in shock. “how dare you! Don't you know that the great and powerful Trixie is the only pony in the history of Equestria to ever vanquish an Ursa Major?” “Big deal! Even if you did, that doesn't let you treat everypony around you like dirt!” Dash leaned towards her and narrowed her gaze. “We don't like people like you here, so either learn some manners or hit the road!” she turned quickly for the door, her tail slapping Trixie across the cheek, and took a step away. 

Trixie growled, her cheeks flushing half from anger and half from embarrassment. “If Trixie wanted, She could have you at her hooves, singing the great and powerful Trixie's praises!” she shouted after Rainbow Dash. Rainbow paused mid-step, turning back and leaning into Trixie's face with a cocky grin on her lips. “Oh yeah? Try me.” she said tauntingly.

“Trixie would be delighted to.” she replied with a growl, rummaging through the stagecoach for a few second before producing a gold medallion on a string. Rainbow Dash chuckled and said “You gonna fight me with that? Give me a break.” Trixie sighed, swishing the medallion about as she moved it towards Rainbow. “Just wait and you shall see.” she muttered. Rainbow's eyes tracked it as it moved, and she laughed. “Please, you could barely swat a fly with that. There's no way you...beat...an...Ursa...” Trixie's horn flared with magic as the medallion swung steadily in front of Rainbow's eyes. All of a sudden Rainbow's thoughts started moving slow, and her body felt really heavy. “...what was I talking about?” she mumbled, smiling a little as she admired the medallion. 

“Shhhh, relax for a minute, you'll remember.” Trixie said, speaking softly and gently as she focused her magic. Rainbow Dash felt a small tingle deep in the back of her mind, like something was happening that she should be concerned about, but she dismissed it, being too focused on admiring the medallion. It was so pretty, with the way it sparkled in the light, and then it was gone. Rainbow looked around frantic, trying to find it only for her eyes to settle upon Trixie's mane. It sparkled in just the same way. In fact, Rainbow started wondering if there was ever a medallion in the first place. It didn't matter, the pony in front of her was just as pretty. Trixie struck a pose and spoke, her voice clear and powerful, almost commanding, but still gentle and calming. She didn't hear what was said, her addled mind reveling in how wonderful the sound of her voice was.

She heard Trixie's voice again, louder this time, and with a tinge of anger. “Who is the most amazing unicorn in all of Equestria?” she asked forcefully, a hoof giving Rainbow a firm but not painful slap, just enough to bring her back to some of her senses. She didn't even need to think about the question, the answer was so obvious, she couldn't imagine anypony saying anything else. “The great and powerful Trixie.” she replied, smiling dreamily as she admired her. “Good girl.” Trixie said, running a hoof over Rainbow's mane. “Now, aren't you sorry for saying those awful things to Trixie?” Rainbow struggled to think. Had she said anything awful to her? It was so hard to remember, especially with Trixie's wonderfulness distracting her. After a moment it came to her and she gasped. 

She had been so mean! How could she ever talk like that the greatest and most powerful pony she knew? “I'm so sorry!” She blurted out. Trixie shook her head and gestured down. “Trixie is unconvinced.” Rainbow Dash bowed down in front of her, lowering her head and said as meekly as she could “Please Trixie, i'm so so so so sorry I said those awful things to you.” she looked up and, seeing that Trixie didn't look satisfied, quickly added “i was wrong! You're not a big blowhard, you're the bestest and prettiest pony i've ever seen!” Trixie smiled down at her. “That's more like it. Now run along, the great and powerful Trixie is very busy preparing for her next show.” she waved Rainbow away with her hoof and turned away. 

Rainbow stood up and walked to the door before pausing. Didn't Trixie mention an autograph at some point? She turned back and said “Um, Miss Trixie?” “What is it?” she replied. “I believe Trixie said that she does not want to be disturbed right now!” Rainbow Dash blushed a little, and nervously said “i-i'm sorry, b-but didn't you say I could have your autograph? If it's not too much trouble?” Trixie sighed and said. “very well, the great and generous Trixie will grant you her autograph, but you must convince the Trixie that you deserve it.” Rainbow Dash perked up and hastily replied “Anything! What do I have to do?” Trixie thought for a second. She had already gotten her apology, all that was left was to truly humiliate this pony for daring to deny her true greatness, and she knew exactly how... Trixie turned around, spreading her hooves out and lifting her rump into the air. 

She tossed her cape aside and lifted her tail, exposing herself to Rainbow Dash. “Show the great and powerful Trixie just how devoted a fan you are.” she said in a soft yet forceful tone, her magic surging again to give Rainbow the final push in the right direction. Rainbow's jaw dropped as she stared at Trixie's plot. She had seen similar sights at Twilight's last “sleepover” but not like this. This was...words couldn't describe! All Rainbow knew in that moment was that she had never wanted anything more in her entire life that what Trixie was asking her to do. Without hesitating a moment, she leaned forward and stuck her tongue out, pressing it firmly into Trixie's folds and dragging it up and down. The taste was exquisite, everything Rainbow Dash had hoped it would be and more. 

She licked hard and fast, Trixie's moans music to her ears as she tried to get as much of these delicious juices as she could. “Keep going! Oh Celestia!” Trixie gasped, moving her hips back and burying Rainbow's muzzle in her plot. Rainbow pushed her tongue in hard, slipping it inside Trixie, her hot tongue furiously at her walls. Before long she felt the unicorn shudder and heard her moans crescendo, and in response she slowed her licking, trying to make this last as long as possible. Trixie let out a small growl of frustration as she hit the edge and was held there, but soon devolved into a shivering, panting mess as the pleasure overwhelmed her. 

As soon as Rainbow realized what she was doing to Trixie, a grin came over her pussy-stained lips, and she stopped her work. It wasn't long before a bark came from Trixie to get back to work, and Rainbow obliged, though not in the same way as before. Instead of digging into her pussy and licking with all she had, she made long, teasing licks over her slit, stopping shortly after each one to give Trixie's clit a quick but firm smooch. Trixie grunted and whined, it felt incredible, but it just wasn't enough. Rainbow chuckled to herself and, after a few minutes of this treatment, switched to gently sucking on Trixie's clit, her tongue working all over the sensitive little nub. 

Trixie squealed and gasped, shuddering hard as a puddle of juice slowly formed on the floor under her. This was too much! She was so close, but couldn't quite cum! Nopony edges the great and lustful Trixie! She tried to focus, mustering just enough concentration to voice a feeble “s-stop...” which was quickly lost amidst helpless moans. After what felt like an eternity, Trixie got her wish, if only for a moment. Rainbow Dash paused and pulled back, licking her muzzle clean and admiring her handiwork. Surely, she would get that autograph now! But, she thought as she noticed Trixie's puffy ponut winking helplessly at her, it never hurts to make doubly certain...

Trixie gasped for breath, trying to compose herself despite the haze of frustrated pleasure in her head and the weak numbness in her legs. She opened her mouth to speak only to let out a yelp as she felt a warm tongue pressed against her asshole, tracing around it and occasionally poking it's tip inside. Finally Trixie's strength gave out, and her front legs went limp. 

She lay there helplessly on the wood floor, tongue lolling out of her mouth, lost in pleasure and craving release, but every time she got close the licking stopped and was replaced with the sensation of kissing being lavished all over her plot until she had come down just enough to begin to compose herself, at which point the overwhelming sensation started back up again. She wasn't sure if this was heaven or hell, all she knew was that she wanted, needed to cum right now! Eventually, after what felt like an eternity of dancing just on the edge, the frustration reached a peak and Trixie was able to muster the strength for a single, shouted phrase: “make Trixie cum!” Hearing her beautiful voice so wound up, Rainbow Dash didn't even have to think about her next move. 

She plunged her tongue in, slipping it past her ring and licking deep in Trixie's asshole while her hoof moved up, pressing against Trixie's pussy and vigorously rubbing her clit. After all she had endured, it only took seconds for release to find Trixie. She screeched, tensing up and spraying Rainbow Dash's neck with girlcum before falling limp on the floor in a puddle of her own juices. 

She gasped for breath, hardly able to think let alone speak, until the flash of a camera shook her from the afterglow just enough to realize that Rainbow Dash had found an old Polaroid Trixie kept around. Rainbow held the picture out to her, along with a quill, and smiled expectantly. “Oh, yes...” Trixie mumbled, still dazed from the strength of her orgasm. She shakily signed the photo and murmured a quiet “Now begone. The great and satisfied Trixie wishes to rest.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later Rainbow Dash lay on a cloud high above Ponyville, holding the picture of Trixie, wrinkled from a few failed attempts to throw it out after her senses returned to her, in one hoof while the other hoof busily worked her own slit. She moaned softly, it felt good, but there was something...lacking. She groaned in irritation and lay back, closing her eyes and focusing. She could almost taste Trixie on her tongue, almost hear her moans and gasps. She held onto those thoughts and moved her hoof faster and faster, eventually gasping and bucking her hips in an orgasm. As she opened her eyes and saw the picture again, she remembered that she had overheard talk of a certain traveling magician down around Dodge City. Perhaps it would be worth flying down there, she thought, if only to get even with that stuck up unicorn. Yeah, just a little payback, and the back home. No funny business...right?

**Author's Note:**

> >my last work was december 2016  
> And you all thought i was dead. Just busy with some personal stuff and writing for my professional projects. I told you i work very slowly.  
> [Crossposted to my FIM Fiction account]


End file.
